A Tale of Two Partners
by j3nnee
Summary: Elizabeth calls Peter's phone but Neal answers. She sounds scared. - whumpage, intrigue, suspense, spoilers for the first season, etc etc... -
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Partners  
==================**

_It was the best of times..._

Neal Caffrey was glad he wasn't stuck in the meeting Peter was currently at.

_It was the worst of times..._

Then again, the meeting was about his future working as a consultant. If things went well, he could stay, but if things went bad, he might return to prison or be moved to another work release program. Neal was nervous thinking about it but his attention was currently split between his worries and the mountain of case files Peter had left him to look over when he had been asked to attend the meeting.

Neal sighed, skimming another case file in the pile and writing down some quick notes on a yellow legal pad as he sat in Peter's office. As much as he was worried about the meeting's outcome, these case files were slowly driving him mad with boredom.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz..._

Neal perked up at the sound of a cell phone going off and looked down at his own on the desk. He had left it out with hopes Peter would page him and let him know what was going on. His cell remained still, the screen in sleep mode, a picture of Peter, El and himself as the screensaver faded in the background. He looked at it a moment before he perked up again.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz..._

Neal stood up and stretched, walking around the desk till he found the source of the sound. Peter had left his coat draped over his chair. Neal reached around in the pockets till he felt it and pulled out his partner's cell. Now he knew why he hadn't received a call yet. It was still buzzing lightly as Neal looked to see who was calling. It was Elizabeth. The young man smiled, sitting in Peter's chair and propping his feet up on the desk as he answered the call.

"Hey El. What's up?" He heard silence on the other end with only the slightest hint of movement and breath. After a moment he wondered if the call had dropped when he heard someone speak.

"I'm so glad I caught you... _Peter_." Elizabeth sounded strange, her emphasis on the last word making Neal curious.

"_Neal's_ in a meeting at the moment so I'm just reading some case files while I wait for him. Are you ok, _honey_?" Neal suspected something was up so he kept up with the ruse. Elizabeth sounded scared though she was doing a great job of sounding normal.

"Yes, but I need you to come home for lunch. I have your favorite, deviled ham." Elizabeth's voice cracked ever so slightly, Neal knowing now something was definitely wrong. She sounded like she was under duress. Neal felt a chill wash over him as he tried to think what to do. Peter's meeting was off site so he didn't even know where it was and when he tried to pry the information out of Jones, the agent was just as in the dark as he was with only a contact number. Didn't help that Peter had accidentally left his cell behind.

"Honey? Are you still there?" El's voice sounded desperate and Neal decided on a course of action.

"I'm sorry, someone came into the office. Yes, I can go home for lunch. It's almost noon..." He was interrupted by her voice, a hint of desperation in it.

"Can you come now? I don't want these sandwiches to go bad." El's voice continued to sound slightly fearful so Neal nodded as he looked at the clock and made his choice.

"No problem, El. These case files can wait. Be right there." Neal hoped he had sounded convincing enough for whomever was on the other side. He heard El give out a loud intake of breath as if relieved.

"Thank you, Peter. Tell _Neal_... I'm sorry I missed him." Her voice sounded hollow. Neal was still curious as to what was going on so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Mind if I bring Jones? I promised him we'd go to lunch today." Neal waited to see what she'd say, the sound of movement and hissing voices in the background. Someone else was there! Dammit! Neal waited till he heard her breath on the receiver.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I only have enough sandwiches for the _two_ of us. Please hurry." Her voice was still hollow so he knew the person on the other side with her was probably threatening her to speak with less emotion. Neal ground his teeth in unspoken anger but he held back and spoke again.

"No problem, dear. I'm on my way. See you soon." He waited for El to say something else but the phone just clicked to a dial tone which made him suspicious and even more worried.

Neal pulled his feet off the desk, hanging up the cell and pushed it into his pocket. He grabbed up a small piece of red paper from his pocket and a pen and started to write a note on the white side of the paper. Once he was done he started to fold it into an intricate origami flower laying it and his phone on Peter's side of the desk with the words: _OPEN_ on one petal of the flower. Neal sighed hoping the meeting would end soon and Peter would show up before he walked out the door of the office but it didn't happen. Neal made his way down the few stairs to the lobby and passed Jones, stopping briefly.

"Hey Jones. I'm headed for the Deli. Can you tell Peter I'll be back soon?" Neal saw Jones nod, his attention on his phone call.

"Just hurry back. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you while the meeting is going on but you know how lax we are around here." Jones winked slightly before taking his hand off the receiver and getting back to his call. Neal smiled in relief and headed towards the elevators. Last minute he walked around the huge potted plant in the lobby and took the stairs, making his way down them two at a time till he hit the ground level. He was just about to push the door open when he saw Peter and Hughes coming in through the front doors. Neal stepped back where he could see them but not be seen. Peter turned briefly to look at the door then shook his head and kept talking with Hughes as they headed for the elevators and disappeared inside. Neal started out as the elevator doors shut and ducked across the lobby quickly and out onto the street. He should have grabbed Peter right then and there but with Hughes around it would have been difficult to explain why he as out of the office.

Neal was having problems waving down a cab and he'd already wasted a good 15 minutes trying, when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. It was as a text from El.

_**"Where are you?"**_

Neal felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He didn't have a car but he knew where he could get one. Neal texted back quickly as he could as he walked to the FBI parking garage.  
_  
__**"Headed your way."**_

Neal crossed the garage till he found Peter's blue Taurus and pushed the code in on the door. The car clicked open. He smiled thankful for the fact that Peter rarely changed his codes and slipped inside. He felt around under the seat till he found the spare key and started the car up.

"Sorry Peter." He whispered to himself as he peered into the rear-view mirror and took off.

**()()()**

Peter Burke was exhausted. The meeting had not been fun even with Hughes there for support but in the end they had won. Neal could stay with them. He felt a sense of achievement if nothing else after the grueling interrogation although it was supposed to be no more than mediation due to the events of the last few months. They asked him about his suspension and the deal Fowler had offered to Caffrey but in the end everything had worked out to Peter and Neal's advantage. The young man would stay with him, anklet and all but he would be safe and not go back to prison or be reassigned. It was a small victory.

"Burke... did you hear what I said?" Peter had turned thinking he saw movement behind the window of the door to the stairs but shook his head thinking it had to be a reflection and turned back to his boss.

"I'm sorry, still thinking about everything in the meeting. Was quite a bit to deal with under the circumstances. I'm just glad we won. Neal deserves that much after all he's been through." Peter pushed the elevator button and heard an immediate '_ding_' as the doors opened up and he and Reese stepped inside.

"Yes, I feel for Caffrey more than I thought I would. He's a good man and you were right about choosing him as a consultant, Burke." Hughes patted Peter on the shoulder and smiled one of the few smiles the man ever gave. It made Peter feel good. He glanced up as the doors shut and thought he saw someone dart past but it was too quick to be sure so he just shrugged it off.

"June says he can stay with her as long as he needs to. I think she misses her own children and husband and he's sort of a surrogate son. I know El would have missed him if we'd lost. Thanks for standing up with me in the meeting. I can't express how much I appreciate your support, Reese." Peter gave the man a friendly hug and Hughes did the same.

"Well, I think your partner will be happy to hear what happened. You can take the rest of the day off and go celebrate. I'll find someone to finish those case files. I'm sure Caffrey's bored out of his mind by now." Hughes sounded rather chipper which made Peter smirk.

"Yes, those case files. I've been surprised how quickly he can get through a pile when he's encouraged. He's a fast reader. And thanks for the time. I'm sure El and June will want to come along. I'll have to... damn!" Peter was feeling around in his pockets but not finding what he wanted. Hughes looked at him curiously.

"Something missing, Peter?" The man looked concerned but Peter shook his head.

"Just realized I left my phone on the way to the meeting in the office with Neal. He was expecting my call and I forgot all about it in the excitement. I'll have to call El once I get upstairs." Peter stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened, followed by his boss who patted him on the shoulder again.

"Well, go talk to your partner and tell him the good news while I tell Jones he has some new case files to work on." He winked at Peter who smiled slightly and entered the main lobby of the FBI offices. Jones gave a small wave before being approached by Hughes and suddenly frowning in Peter's direction. The agent shrugged helplessly, walking up the few stairs to his office and ducking inside.

"Neal, I... Neal?" He looked around the office and found it empty. The case files were divided into two piles on his desk with a yellow notepad in the middle full of notes. The young man had been busy. Peter saw the slight scuffing on his side indicating Neal had been sitting there with his feet on the desk. Peter frowned slightly till he saw the red origami flower and Neal's phone on his side of the desk. He saw his jacket on the chair and started rifling through the pockets but his phone was gone. That's when he looked at the flower again and noticed the words _OPEN_ on the top petal in permanent marker. Neal had left him a clue to whatever mischief he had entered into and Peter was going to have to solve it before Hughes came up.

Peter opened up the flower carefully and saw his partner's semi-cursive scrawl neatly written within the white part of the paper.

_Dear Peter,_

I don't know what's going on but you received a call from Elizabeth while you were at the meeting.  
She sounded scared and it seemed quite urgent so I went ahead and headed towards your house at 11:25 am. By the time you read this, I should already be there so please hurry.

Neal

Peter reread the note again before he stuffed it into his pocket and picked up Neal's phone. He saw a waiting text on it as he woke it up.

_**"I had to borrow the Taurus when El called me in the lobby. Sorry..."  
**_  
Peter would have cursed but under the circumstances he could let it go. If El was in trouble, at least she was able to contact Neal if nobody else. He felt a sense of relief as he stepped out of his office with the phone and note and headed back down the stairs. Hughes looked at him curiously.

"Where's Caffrey?" Hughes sounded curious, Peter trying to come up with a logical explanation, his eyes looking at Jones for help. The younger agent broke in.

"I forgot to tell you that Neal headed for the Deli just before you left. I figured it was ok since he's done it before." Jones gave Peter a "_You owe me_" glance which Peter replied with his own: "_No problem._" Hughes looked between the two men, shrugged and headed towards his office.

"Tell Caffrey I said Hi, Burke." His voice trailed off as he entered his office. Both Jones and Peter looked more than relieved once Hughes was gone. Peter smiled at his subordinate, glancing at the door. He had to go and soon.

"Jones, thanks. I'm about to go meet with Neal. Some thing's come up." Peter saw Jones look at him with a knowing nod.

"I figured he wasn't going to the Deli but he's on the anklet so I was keeping track. He's at your house already." Jones kept his sentence open as if expecting Peter to answer why but he didn't.

"Not sure what's going on but he took the Taurus. Can I borrow your vehicle?" Peter watched Jones pull out his keys and toss them to him.

"Thanks. I'll call you if something comes up and it might." He saw Jones perk up at that but nod as Peter headed for the door and out to the elevator.

**()()()**

Neal parked the Taurus in front of the Burke's two-story home along the curb. He stepped out of the vehicle, hat firmly planted on his head and slightly over his eyes. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to be as cool as he could and hopefully figure out a way to help El. Neal started up the few stairs to the Burke's door when he heard a slight sound from within. It was several short tapping noises which he immediately recognized. He drew on a mask of blandness hoping they didn't know he heard it, drawing out the spare key Elizabeth had given him a while back. He never used it but this once, he figured if he was pretending to be Peter, he'd have to use a key.

"Honey, I'm home!" He pushed the door open and started inside when it slammed shut behind him and someone pulled a bag or something over his face. He struggled to breath but the plastic filled his nose and mouth like a second skin. He could hear a muffled cry of someone nearby and figured it had to be El but he couldn't see through the dark plastic, his chest tightening as his breath grew harder to draw. His arms were pinned at his sides and he was struggling but whoever was holding him was strong. It didn't take but a moment before everything grew hazy and Neal felt his lungs seize up from lack of oxygen, eyes bugging out as they rolled back and he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

"Is he dead?" Someone was speaking but it was barely audible through the ringing in his ears. He gave a muffled cough, his throat and chest still hurting as he fought to catch his breath. He felt a finger poke at him roughly in the chest and a hand grasp his chin and lift his head off his chest.

"I guess not. Hello Peter Burke." Neal heard the voice speaking snarkily at him through the continued ringing of his ears. He started to notice his arms hurt and realized he was hanging by his wrists which seemed to be pulled high above his head, his feet dangling over the ground. His legs were bound securely above and below the knees so he could just kick and move. Someone moved close and spoke directly into his ear.

"Don't struggle, you'll just hurt yourself. Relax. I just want to talk." Neal turned his head towards the voice although he couldn't see. He was blindfolded seeing only a dim hint of light around his nose. A muffled sound came from his throat, several rags stuffed into his mouth and what felt like duct tape pulled over his lips. Neal wiggled slightly making noise trying to talk and catch his breath. He felt the tape removed from his lips and the rags removed allowing more air into his lungs. Neal gave a deep wheeze before his breathing settled. Someone slapped his face slightly, laughing. He already didn't like this man, struggling slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wh... Whe... where... is El?" He coughed still trying to catch his breath, feeling the man smack him hard on the back though he doubted it was to help him breath. It actually knocked a bit of the air out of him and he choked more till he was able to settle again. He heard more laughter.

"Your wife is fine. I'm not here to hurt her. I'm here to talk to you _about_ her." The man's voice had turned a bit harder as if he were making an offer Neal couldn't refuse. He knew the kind of things this tone turned into and it made Neal want to escape and free Elizabeth all the more but he did his best to appear nonplus.

"What could you possibly tell me about my wife that I don't already know?" Neal just hoped he knew enough to get by with this person whomever they were. He knew about all there was to know about both Peter and El for the most part but there was the off chance they had some things in their pasts he had missed but he was pretty thorough. He heard the man laugh again.

"Ok, for one thing did you know her name is really Deborah?" Neal blinked although the man couldn't see since he was blindfolded which helped him but what did this have to do with El? He decided to bite.

"Deborah? What do you base that information on? I don't think you shouldn't go consulting into people's pasts with magic eight balls." He had barely finished speaking when he felt a fist to his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him. He coughed, a trickle of something salty on his tongue. He had bit his lip and it was bleeding. The man laughed again, grasping Neal's chin in his hand and pulling it harshly towards his voice. He resisted only slightly, feeling something around his face pulled away as the blindfold was removed.

Neal blinked and closed his eyes as harsh light hit his dilated eyes. He slowly opened them again to reveal shadowy forms and finally he could almost see the man who had been speaking. His face was bathed in shadows but his figure was unmistakable. The man stood a slight bit taller than Neal with cropped raven black straight hair that feathered back from his face. His eyes though bathed in shadow appeared to be a deep blue, his skin possibly tanned with a dark goatee that wrapped around his lips and up both sides of his face to his sideburns. He wore a tan polo shirt with a gold chain beneath that had a charm he couldn't read... looked like a name or slogan. His vision was still focusing in the bright light and deep shadows. He saw a smile curl up on the man's face like a hyena's laugh. It made him want to wince.

"Smart ass... I don't know why she'd marry a welp like you. You don't look like much of an FBI agent. Clothes are too nice for one thing. Did your family have money? You look like one of those Harvard brats." He squeezed Neal's chin tighter, his free hand slapping the young man's face for attention.

"I asked you a question, Fed. Did your parents make you watch one too many Rat Pack movies?" The man's voice snarled at him and Neal just glared back though he felt fear wash over him.

"I just don't like the stuff they sell at the FBI outlets. A little too OTC for my tastes." He saw the man about to slap him again but it ended up being a light tap, almost playful as the man smiled.

"Elizabeth must like your smart mouth. You're quite the comedian, Peter. Can I call you Peter?" He saw the man make a motion and the lights turned down till Neal could see the man before him a little better. He looked like a goon but the kind that went through life making other people's lives miserable to make himself feel better. He didn't seem stupid but even educated people could turn bad. Neal had seen more than enough of it in his line of business. The man narrowed his eyes at Neal, continuing to smile.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Derek Atkins, a very dear old friend of Deborah's here. She probably never told you about me. One of those Romeo and Juliet kinds of stories only Juliet was a snobby rich girl who didn't like Romeo and decided to go into hiding. Don't think she expected Romeo would find her again." Derek turned and made a hissing command to someone and Neal noticed them exit a door not 20 feet away. They were in a small sub-basement type room maybe 20 x 20 feet with pipes and rafters overhead from which Neal was currently hanging by his wrist. He moved ever so slightly, his fingers going numb as the rope tightened and cut into his wrists painfully.

Derek smiled at him as if a host at a party.

"My apologies for this but I had to check out who my darling Deb was married to. We were supposed to get engaged but she left me before I could pop the question and vanished. I've looked for her for the past 15 years and was surprised to discover she had changed her name and married a Fed." He turned as the door opened again and a frightened Elizabeth was dragged inside, her wrists tied in front of her, tape over her mouth. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, face flushed and blotchy. She looked well except for a small bruise on her right cheek. Neal focused on that and wanted to hit Derek for hurting her, twisting against his bonds despite the pain.

"Let her go! God Dammit! You let her go you bastard!" Neal was pissed off, feeling the ropes tear into his wrists but he didn't care, his anger was taking over as he thought of what this man had done to Elizabeth. She looked absolutely terrified, her blue eyes pleading with Neal to calm down. Neal didn't listen although in most cases he would take her advice, his anger at the situation was blinding him till it was too late. Someone came up behind him and pulled something plastic over his face again. He struggled even more trying to breath, his eyes seeing El struggling to get to him but being held back by two burly men. Derek just watched in amusement before waving a hand absently and the plastic was pulled away. Neal coughed and sputtered, hanging limply as he tried to catch his breath.

"Be careful what you say, Burke. You might have married her but if you die, I will get her by default. That's why I've brought you here. I have a copy of your marriage certificate here. It can be voided quite easily if you both sign it in front of witnesses and admit you want to annul it. I let you go, Deborah comes with me and we disappear and get married like we were supposed to. No harm... well mostly." He laughed menacingly as he approached again and lifted Neal's chin up and their eyes met.

"You don't want to die and leave her a widow by default, do you Peter? Let the better man have her and we go our separate ways. Deborah was always meant to be mine. I don't want to kill you but I will if that's what it takes to have my Juliet." Derek turned and gave a look and the tape was pulled off of Elizabeth's lips. She was sobbing, her breath coming in shaky breaths. She could barely speak, her blue eyes looking up at Neal with a look of shame.

"_Peter_... don't die for me. Just sign the papers. Please." She obviously knew Derek thought Neal was her husband which meant at the very worse if he did sign for Peter (and technically he could forge his partner's sig) it wasn't legal. Neal felt a kind of duality as he tried to figure out how to work this through but so far it didn't seem he could do more than continue the charade. He was just like Darnay in **Tale of Two Cities**: _Damned if he did and Damned if he didn't._

Neal finally nodded unable to do much more, his energy depleted but if it meant it would save El from watching him get murdered in Peter's place, it was worth it. He knew Derek was too obsessed to hurt El beyond what he saw of the bruising on her cheek and that may have been accidental but he doubted it. If El had run away from this man in the past as Derek said, he must be a real piece of work. He saw Derek smile and two men walked over and held Neal as another cut him down. The two goons that held him untied his hands and feet, a gun ever present as a small card table was produced, along with a pen and the paperwork mentioned.

"As you can see, the witness boxes are pre-filled as is the lovely Deborah's signature. Just add your own John Hancock and you'll be free to go on your way." Derek watched expectantly as Neal was pushed into a chair.

Neal rubbed at his hands and wrists trying to get some feeling back into them. He wasn't sure he could hold a pen and his vision was still swimming in and out of focus from being half-suffocated. Neal coughed, looking down at the paperwork and shuffling through it all as if he were a lawyer. He could sense Derek getting tense if not angry as he tried to delay as much as he could. Neal still had his anklet on so he knew someone had to have figured out he wasn't at the Deli by now. Where was Peter and the cavalry? He was getting worried. He looked up briefly and saw El watching him.

"Elizabeth, do you remember our honeymoon to _Cote de Azur_? We met Kate and Neal there. She wore that pretty anklet with the green and red beads or maybe they were just red. I can't remember. He had put his hand very subtly under the table and lifted his pant leg where only she could see from her position. He could see her glance ever so briefly and shake her head.

"They were green. I remember. Still, Neal swore he could always find her if he just looked for that anklet. It was very distinct if I recall." El kept her voice steady though it still shook in fear. Neal nodded smiling.

"Such good memories. I wonder where Neal is now. We were supposed to have lunch today but something came up." He saw El perk up ever so slightly.

"Stop it... just sign the papers already Peter. Please. I don't want to see you die for nothing." She started to cry and he wasn't sure if she was really crying or faking. Neal was confused watching her and finally reached down and started to sign the first paper. He had written Peter just like his partner did and was working on the Burke part when he heard a ruckus outside the door and stopped. Derek and the other men turned around and Derek sent two of them to go look.

"Please continue, Mr. Burke. I know your memories are precious but they were all lies. Her name is Deborah, not Elizabeth. Whatever she told you about herself was false, isn't that right, Deb?" He turned to look at El who just looked at him and then at Neal with a shameful look but didn't say anything. Neal continued to sign finishing the first paper and flipping it over to the next one. Once he signed this one either Derek let him go and took El or he killed him anyway and took El regardless. Either way, someone was going to lose. He doubted Derek would let him live knowing that El was kidnapped. Neal stared at the line where his... no Peter's signature was to go and licked his lips nervously. He didn't want to do this but if he didn't...

"What is that sound?" Neal looked up to see Derek move over to the door and peer outside. The sounds were clearer now, sounds of gun fire nearby.

"FBI!" The cavalry was here finally! He was thanking God for divine intervention till he heard the cocking of the gun on his temple.

"Sign the damn paper already, Burke! I don't want to hurt Deborah but if you don't sign it I may have to. Just sign it!" Derek was hissing at him, voice angry and desperate. Neal shivered slightly but he turned and looked at the man in the eyes and smiled.

"My name _isn't_ Peter Burke." He heard a stifled gasp from El, seeing a slight hint of her shaking her head at him but he kept on as Derek paused.

"What kind of trick is this, Burke? She called you Peter. You're her husband. You can't fool me." Derek pushed the gun back against the young man's temple but Neal kept smiling regardless.

"I'm not lying. I am _NOT_ Peter Burke. You have the wrong man." Neal lifted his pant leg enough to show his anklet and saw the look on Derek's face pale about three shades as he stepped away. He saw the gears clicking in the man's mind as he peered between Neal and El. Neal hoped this would cause a delay.

"You _lied_ to me, Deborah?" Derek turned and started to walk towards her, gun still in hand. Neal had a bad feeling his honesty had made things worse. He could hear the sounds coming closer which meant the Feds were on their way but how soon? He tried to stand up and interfere but felt strong hands grab him and hold him down, watching El's face turn to terror.

"Deborah, I would have killed an innocent man because you lied to me. Do you want to get rid of me that much? I love you, I've always loved you, Deb. Why? We could have been so happy..." His voice trailed off as he pushed the gun down against her right temple. Neal kept struggling till one of the men smacked him hard enough to stun him. He slumped back in the chair just barely conscious of what was going on.

"I didn't want to hurt you but you lied to me. I could forgive your running away but _this_..." Derek cocked the gun, Neal struggled to sit up, the men still holding him back. _El, I'm sorry..._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter thought back to the note and pulled it out of his pocket as he entered the parking garage and walked towards Jones' vehicle. Then he pulled out Neal's phone and tried to call his own phone with it but nobody picked up. Something was wrong and the hair raising on the back of his neck just proved his intuition was right. He sighed, opening up Jones' car, slipped inside and took off. It was just after noon now so he had lost some time talking to Hughes and Jones but he needed to get home and see exactly what it was that made El call and worry Neal so much.

Peter saw the Taurus parked in front of the house when he showed up. He had to pull up a little further for another spot but finally found one and walked back. He pulled out his key and started to push it into the lock when the door opened on its own. A chill ran down his spine as he reached for his gun and called out:

"FBI!" He hoped that would scare anyone other than El and Neal but he heard nothing. He walked in, gun at the ready but nothing happened. He walked around the house and upstairs. The house was empty. This felt wrong... very wrong. Neal had left him the phone and note for a reason although he couldn't figure out why. Peter walked over to the back door and opened it up to have Satchmo come running in at him. The dog was whimpering slightly. Peter petted the dog till he calmed down, pulling out Neal's cell and calling Jones. Amazingly the number was on speed dial.

"_Jones, what's up Neal? Peter's been looking for you._" The agent sounded a bit tiffed but he couldn't blame him since he was given all the case files. Peter coughed and spoke.

"Not Neal... it's Peter." He heard Jones cough and his voice grow quiet.

"_Uhm Peter, what are you doing with Neal's phone?_" Jones sounded confused.

"He left his phone and took mine because of whatever happened with El. I can't find any trace of them but my car is parked out front so I know Neal was here. Can you trace his anklet for me?" Peter went back to the living room and closed the front door now that the coast was clear and sat down on the sofa tiredly, petting Satchmo who had curled up near him on the floor. The dog was nervous which was unlike the lab so something must have happened to upset him other than just being left outside in the backyard. Peter was mulling it over when Jones spoke again.

"_Looks like Neal is over by the docks in one of the warehouses. I've pinpointed it to a particular address. Want me to set something up?_" Jones continued to type, the sound of the keyboard evident as Peter thought about what Neal had told him.

"Let me get back over there and talk to Hughes. We're going to need his ok. Wait for me." He heard Jones give a sound of assent as he hung up and went back upstairs to get a few things. He would have to leave Satchmo with someone while he looked for Neal and El. He was looking around the bedroom for something when he felt the buzz of Neal's phone in his pocket. He picked it up and pushed it to his ear.

"Jones, I'll be... June?" Peter listened as Neal's landlady and benefactor spoke clearly.

"Peter, just the man I was supposed to call. I'm sorry this is late but something happened and I couldn't call you till now. Yes I know you have Neal's phone. He told me." June sounded her usual nonchalant self but there was a tinge of worry to her voice.

"Neal told you to call me? What's going on? He left me a note saying El had called looking for me." Peter was hoping June could fill him as he grabbed what was necessary and put the lead on Satchmo, going back downstairs and out the door.

"Peter, I don't know the exact details but Neal told me Elizabeth called for you and he answered. She called him by your name and he just went along with it when he realized someone was holding her captive. He said she sounded afraid and went to help but that's all I know. What do you think happened? He said you knew what was going on." June sounded somewhat disappointed now that she knew Neal had gone off half-cocked. Peter was disappointed himself, thinking this could have been remedied if he hadn't forgotten his phone but he had and now he couldn't find his wife or his partner. He sighed.

"Thank you June. I appreciate the news. I do have one more thing to ask... I am going to go looking for Neal and my wife but I need someone to watch Satchmo. Any chance..." He heard her cluck her tongue at him followed by her cheerful voice.

"Not a problem. Bring him by and he can play with my little pumpkin." He could hear the smile in her voice and smiled himself.

"Thank you so much, June. I'll be by in a few."

**()()()**

Peter stopped by June's, Satchmo in tow. The dog seemed far less nervous now, greeting June as she opened up the door for them. She reached down and scratched him behind the ears. Satchmo smiled and nuzzled her hand.

"I think he likes you, June. I really appreciate this. Thanks again." He saw June hold up her hand.

"You know I'd do anything to help you and El out. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to give you that message sooner. It was on my answering machine and I only caught it as I entered the house a few minutes before I called. Any news?" She took Satchmo by the lead into the foyer and took it off, laying it on the small table with the phone. Peter shook his head.

"Not yet and I'm about to go back to the office and see if I can get some help on this. Not sure what we're looking for yet or what happened. All I have are the notes, texts and your phone message. Any chance I can get a copy of that? I've got my recorder here in my pocket." He pulled out a mini digital recorder and June led him to the answering machine and showed him what the buttons were.

_"June? June... Juuuuune... guess you're not in. I need to leave a message for Peter. It's very important. El called him but when I answered she called me by his name. I thought it was a joke at first then realized she was in trouble and talked to her as Peter to be sure. Long story short, I'm going to their house as Peter. I have his car and if all goes well, I'll call you back. He has my phone and I have his so I could stay in contact with El. Thanks!" _

The message was followed by a beep and the date and time stamp. Peter stopped his recorder and played it back to be sure it was clear enough to hear. He was satisfied. June smiled.

"I'm glad I could help. Please let me know what happens. I'll take good care of Satchmo." June pet the dog on the head and Satchmo looked happily at Peter.

"You behave with with June, Satch... Thanks again June. I'll be back soon." They hugged slightly and Peter took off in Jones' car back to the FBI offices.

**()()()**

"So Caffrey left saying he was going to the Deli but went instead to help your wife? Why didn't he ask for backup if he thought something was wrong?" Hughes sounded angry but he always did. Peter interpreted this version of his anger as confusion and fatherly concern rather than actual full out anger. He knew the feeling all too well having been around Neal long enough to see the young man go half-cock into too many situations he should have asked for help on. At least they had the address but they didn't have a probably cause to go in other than someone _MIGHT_ be holding his partner and wife hostage but he couldn't say why Neal's tracker showed up in that particular area. For all he knew Neal had gone off on his own somewhere and El was out shopping. Still... why leave the message with June?

"I honestly think some thing's going on here but what, I can't say. I don't know why El would call Neal by my name unless she was being forced to call me by someone who was after me and I'd think they'd know that Neal's voice wasn't mine if it was someone I'd put away. This makes me think it could have been a random house invasion but why call the husband? What's the purpose? They didn't ask for a ransom. I just..." Peter stood up and paced around the small office. He was too close to this and he wasn't able to think clearly.

"Calm down, Burke. If Caffrey is with her, then she's ok. He's smart." Hughes voice was confident and Peter turned trying to believe him, knowing he trusted Neal but wondering if his talents were enough to keep El safe from whomever had taken them. Jones knocked on the door, entering when Hughes waved him in.

"Caffrey's in the same spot. He hasn't moved for the past two hours." He left his statement at that, Peter looking at him with an almost drastic expression. What if... no he didn't want to think Neal could be hurt or dead. He had to protect El so Peter had to believe his friend was alive doing that.

"Thank you, Jones. Call in some of the agents into the conference room. We're going to have a quick meeting. Burke... grab all your evidence and bring it to the meeting. We're going to have to plan this out carefully." Hughes stood up staring at Peter when he didn't move right away.

"Well, you coming or do I have to kick your butt over there?" Hughes actually smiled which seemed to scare Jones and made Peter chuckle ever so slightly. He wasn't laughing cause it was funny but because he was stressed. Hughes seemed to understand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Burke... you trust him, I will too. Just follow that instinct. You've never been wrong before." Hughes walked out of the office and Peter finally followed, his mind still reeling from all that happened in the past couple of hours. He went into his own office and grabbed up everything he had and went back towards the conference room. Several agents were there already, expectant and ready to hear what was going on. He could hear whispers but they obviously didn't know what was going on.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Burke entered the home she shared with her husband Peter, mail in hand as she sorted through it and walked distractedly towards the kitchen. It wasn't till she had reached to push the kitchen door open she felt the hand around her mouth and another pin her arms to her side. She wanted to scream but was too afraid.

"Hello _Deborah_." The voice was oddly familiar but it couldn't be... Elizabeth's eyes widened at the thought and turned as the hands released her and stared into two deep blue eyes. She pushed herself back against the door with a frightened expression as realization hit her.

"I thought you might remember me. It's been what... nearly 15 years since I last saw you. You look so different but I had to look you up and finally found you here." The man was tall, cropped raven black hair that feathered back, skin tanned with a goatee around his mouth that reached up on either side to his sideburns. Elizabeth had forgotten in all the time she had taken to change who she was and become a different person that she had once known someone like _him_. She stammered slightly, looking around but knowing she was alone.

"Derek, how..." She was too much in shock at seeing him again to speak. He had stalked her for so long she had done the only thing she could do at the time: _run_. She had remained in contact with her family but had change her name to her grandmother's and taken on another last name. She had all her information changed in the public record officially killing off her original self. She was official Elizabeth to the world and for the past 15 or so years she'd been free to be her own person and found she liked being someone other than _Deborah_. Her family had noticed the change and had helped her to disappear when Derek tried to find her. They'd gone so far as to get restraining orders which had for now kept him at bay from bothering them.

"Oh I figured out what happened when I came across a certain young woman's picture while doing research on an old friend. I read she had married a Federal Agent and was living happily ever after. I had to come investigate for myself." Derek's voice was coy but not kind as he neared her and put arms on either side of her to pin her in. Elizabeth shuddered slightly trying her best not to be afraid but unable to control the old fears that suddenly plagued her. He had made her life nothing but a living hell because she wouldn't date him. He had been obsessed and couldn't let her go till she finally left and vanished. She had barely been out of college then and it was by pure chance a professor helped lead her to the means that got her identity changed. They had been heaven sent, the prof an ex-consultant for law enforcement. Her ticket to escaping.

"So, where is hubby? Working? Why not introduce him to me? I'm sure he's coming home for lunch or you can convince him to do so for my sake. Introduce him to your good old friend Derek. Right?" He still had her pinned in, his face near hers as he whispered into her ear.

"_I still love you, Debbie. I always have and always will. Now... call the hubby. What's his name?_" She closed her eyes, averting her face enough to keep him away from her despite being trapped. He must have disliked her expression because he suddenly backhanded her and she fell to her knees, crying and looking up at him terrified. Derek crouched beside her suddenly and hugged her despite her wanting to claw at his face, her arms limply at her sides as she tried to not be in the moment or think about him holding her.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me Deborah. Please?" He pushed her far enough away to look at the bruise forming on her cheek and looked almost apologetic but she knew it was just the way he was and nothing more than an act. She spit at him and stood, trying to walk away when he grabbed her by the arm hard enough she winced.

"_Call_ the hubby. I want to meet him." His voice did not give her an option to say no, nor did his cold expression. She shivered and nodded reluctantly. He smiled at her making a quick whistle and two more men appeared from the kitchen area. Elizabeth just stared at them seeing they were armed and back at Derek.

"What are you planning? Please Derek, don't do this!" She flinched her eyes partially shut in fear as she saw his hand raise up as if to hit her, then tap her gently on the bruised cheek. El felt like she wanted to faint, throw up or both, her head hazy from fear and confusion. She had thought this part of her life dead and gone yet here was the man who had terrorized her. Peter couldn't save her from him, she thought sadly. This was her own fight.

"Now... call the husband. His name is what... Peter?" She saw her cell phone pulled from her purse and pushed into her hand. Derek was smiling that charming grin that made her think of a skull and crossbones if not a crocodile. She nodded sullenly, pushing the speed dial for Peter with Derek's approval and waiting for it to pick up. She hoped he wouldn't knowing this man's past. He had beat up several of her male classmates, friends and one boyfriend, his obsession with her gone beyond anything a shrink could diagnose. He should have been put away but apparently nobody had found a reason to commit him.

"_Hey El. What's up?_" Neal's voice answered, calm and smooth as usual. Elizabeth froze a second unsure what to do and saw Derek looking at her curiously as she paused.

"I'm so glad I caught you... _Peter_." Elizabeth emphasized her husband's name ever so slightly so Neal would know to play along. She hoped it was obvious to him and not Derek. She could hear the confusion in Neal's voice as he answered back.

"_**Neal's**__ in a meeting at the moment so I'm just reading some case files while I wait for him. Are you ok, honey?_" Neal was perfect, a little ray of hope shining in her mind as she saw Derek was falling for it. She knew her voice was shaking a bit, worried she'd be figured out, but apparently Derek didn't know her husband or his voice so that helped to ease her nerves just a bit.

"Yes, but I need you to come home for lunch. I have your favorite, deviled ham." Elizabeth's voice cracked ever so slightly, getting her a warning glance from Derek as he hissed quietly at her to be more relaxed. She nodded afraid he would hit her again. She waited for Neal to answer but he had grown quiet and she became afraid the phone had dropped her call.

"Honey? Are you still there?" Elizabeth begged in her mind that Neal would answer again. She couldn't deal with this alone and he was her one anchor at the moment.

"_I'm sorry, someone came into the office. Yes, I can go home for lunch. It's almost noon..._" Neal's tone was worried but uncertain apparently. She interrupted him as Derek made a motion at her to do something. She complied reluctantly.

"Can you come now? I don't want these sandwiches to go bad." She couldn't hide her fear, Derek's expression making her think he would do something desperate as she continued the ruse with Neal. _Help me!_ She thought quietly as she heard a moment of silence before the young man answered her.

"_No problem, El. These case files can wait. Be right there._" El gave out a loud intake of breath relieved at the young man's ingenuity. Derek was buying that this was her husband but what would happen when Neal came. He wouldn't come alone would he?

"Thank you, Peter. Tell _Neal_... I'm sorry I missed him." She erased as much emotion from her voice as possible to appease Derek, hoping Neal would bring Peter with him if not Jones. There were three men there and at least two of them were armed.

"_Mind if I bring Jones? I promised him we'd go to lunch today._" Neal was obviously probing to be sure she wasn't alone and she was about to answer when Derek pulled the phone from her briefly and hissed for her to say _No_. She nodded obediently and sighed ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I only have enough sandwiches for the _two_ of us. Please hurry." Her voice was still hollow, Derek looking at her with approval. She could hear a sound like someone grinding their teeth and wondered if Neal was ok. He finally answered her but he sounded somewhat off as if he were holding back anger.

"_No problem, dear. I'm on my way. See you soon._" Neal's voice was sincere and she could hear the concern and worry there. Elizabeth started to reply when Derek grabbed up the phone and hung it up. She stared at him coldly, the man just smiling in his irritating manner.

"Enough kissy face over the phone with the husband. He sounds kind of young but I don't know what he looks like. I didn't see any pics of him around. Seems kind of odd if you're married to him." Derek was looking around the living room, Elizabeth glancing with him. That was right. They had recently repainted the walls and she had yet to put up any of the pictures on the wall. Correction, Peter was supposed to help her and had been too busy with some business at work concerning Neal to remember to do it. For once his lack of handy man skills was something she could appreciate. It wasn't that he couldn't do it but he tended to put it off till she had told him so many times it was a mantra.

"We had a fire in our last house and lost a lot of our photos. We're still recovering." Elizabeth needed a drink but at this rate a glass of water and two aspirin would help. She started for the kitchen when the two goons with guns blocked her. Derek made a motion and they moved aside letting her into the kitchen but following.

"You're prettier than I remember you, Debbie." He walked over to her as she pulled the aspirin from the cabinet and put his arms around her like Peter did only in this case it made her feel sick instead of warm and loved. She tried to pull away but he pulled her hair back and turned her face to his.

"Don't call me that. My name is Elizabeth. Deborah died because of you." She tried to pull away but he kept pulling at her hair tighter making her wince in pain.

"Don't fight me. You know you were always my Juliet." He pushed his lips on hers as she struggled to pull away. Finally her hand slapped him hard and he laughed, letting her go.

"Fine, be that way but once your husband sees my side of things, I think he will agree we were made for each other. You and I were meant to be... I just know it." Derek had moved away and was looking at the basement door curiously. Elizabeth watched him before feeling the two goons grab her and drag her towards the door. She was about to scream but one of them pushed a dish cloth into her mouth as Derek followed them down.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was tied to a chair in the basement a muffled sound coming from her mouth as she tried to make noise. Derek smiled at her, patting her cheek in a not so gentle manner.

"Behave yourself and I won't make you a widow at such a young age. Good girl!" He was smiling mockingly as she stopped her struggles briefly. El's eyes were wide with fear as she saw the goons make their way up the stairs without them. Derek seemed to know what she was thinking and just made shushing noises.

"Nothing to worry about, honey. My boys are going to go greet your husband when he comes home for lunch. Meanwhile, you and I will sit here and catch up." 


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Derek had the gun pushed up against Elizabeth's temple, his finger on the trigger, face furious. Neal couldn't take this, armed goons or not. He jumped up but the two men were faster and pushed him down against the card table hard, cracking his chin on the surface as the table collapsed and he was pressed against the floor roughly. Regardless, Neal struggled against the men till one of them cracked him across the skull with a fist. He lay there stunned, eyes blurring in and out of focus as he watched the scene in horror before him.

"Let... her... go." Neal kept struggling against the two men but they held him securely. Derek only turned briefly to look at Neal.

"You would have let me kill him. Who is he? A boyfriend? Would your husband be happy to know about him?" Derek's voice was cruel, El's eyes flashing up at him suddenly filled with rebellion. She spat at him and pushed his hand away despite her fear.

"Damn you Derek! He's a friend but you wouldn't know anything about that. He's here to help me, nothing more. You always were suspicious of everything and everyone who didn't fit into your skewed view of things. I'm not going to take this anymore!" She stood up and Derek backed up slightly, almost fearfully as if unsure what was going on. El was obviously not going to be cowed anymore. Neal struggled to get up but felt his head pushed down against the cement floor hard, bringing stars to his eyes. His ears were ringing, unsure of what was going on as he tried to clear his head.

"Deborah, I only..." Derek winced as Elizabeth slapped him hard, hair flying around her face in her fury as she stood there and glared at the bully who had terrorized her. She had finally had enough.

"My name is Elizabeth! You killed Deborah with your obsessive nature. If you looked her up, you saw the death certificate. She's dead and I am not her!" She had gotten into his face, blue eyes flashing angrily when the two goons holding Neal let go and ran to their boss' assistance. They held her back as she struggled and screamed. Derek took a moment to compose himself, that _smile_ returning to his face.

"Well, as long as we've established that Deborah _is_ dead, let me make it a reality. If I can't have you... nobody will." He still had the gun, cocking it again as he pointed it at El. Neal pushed weakly at the floor, his limbs refusing at first to respond but he managed to make it up to a semi-crouch with the help of a chair. Nobody was paying attention to him, the sound of movement outside the room closer now. Neal had to act and act fast.

"If you kill her, you're never getting out of here alive." Neal was standing, if not a bit unsteadily but he had drawn Derek's attention to him again. The man looked crazed. Neal gulped but he had to protect Elizabeth from this madman.

"The hero speaks. Why bother if she's not yours?" Derek's voice was derisive, eyes flashing at the young man wildly. Neal blinked, narrowing his gaze.

"Sometimes you just have to do things because it's right." Neal's voice was honest, direct but his meaning passed over the man's head. Derek just wouldn't listen. He turned back to El, his expression still crazed.

"Selflessness... what's the use of doing something for nothing? What's the reward? Tell me!" Derek turned towards Neal, the gun going off with a flash. Neal was thrown back as the bullet hit him in the chest, an audible crack as his head connected with the wall. He flopped back slightly before sliding to the floor in a heap. El pulled away from the goons and ran towards Neal, nudging him desperately.

"Neal... NEAL!" She was crying, hugging the young man to her and rocking slightly. The door burst open and several men with guns entered the room. The goons looked surprised but Derek continued his ranting.

"FBI! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" The goons complied to the agents but Derek held on to his.

"That's what selflessness gets you... dead." Derek laughed like a madman, one of the agents grabbing him and removing the gun as they pushed him to the floor. El was still hugging Neal to her, rocking back and forth as she cried.

"Neal... wake up. Please..." Her voice was barely audible, choked with tears. She fought the agents when they tried to look at Neal, holding onto him tightly. He had sacrificed himself for her. She wanted Peter with her to comfort her and tell her everything was ok. That Neal would be ok.

"El, honey... let them look at Neal." That voice... it sounded familiar. El wiped at her eyes and turned to see Peter standing there. She blinked at him a moment as he crouched next to her and hugged her close. He looked like he didn't want to let her go.

"Peter? Is it really...you?" She was in shock, nestling into his chest as she continued to hold Neal's limp form in her arms. Peter's eyes moved to Neal slumped in his wife's arms and they grew shiny with tears. He looked at the wound with a look of devastation that quickly shifted to confusion as he blinked, reaching to touch the area and felt something stiff beneath the young man's shirt. He unbuttoned it and saw a bulletproof vest underneath.

"Neal... you tricky devil." He gently pulled his wife aside as a paramedic entered. El reached for Neal, her face still blotchy from crying but resisted as Peter held her tightly, whispering softly in her ear.

"El, he's going to be ok. He was wearing a vest. For once he didn't go in completely half-cocked." Peter drew in a deep breath and sighed in relief as he held his wife close and waited for the EMT to give them an analysis.

"Looks like he got the breath knocked out of him if anything, and a bump on the back of his head. I'll need a gurney to get him out of here." The paramedic sounded relieved as did El and Peter, two more EMTs entering with a small stretcher a few minutes later.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to the sounds of familiar voices around him. He opened his eyes and stared up at a blurry vision of a bland white ceiling, his gaze lowering to take in the rest of the room which was just as boring decor-wise. He saw two blurry figures sitting near what he thought must be the window, diffused light passing through a tan material just bright enough to make him wince. The figures stopped talking, both of them rising as they moved towards him.

"Hey, hero. How are you feeling today?" It was Peter who was speaking. Neal smiled groggily up at his friend.

"Like several someones saw a _Volkswagen_ and punched me simultaneously." He winked up at Peter who just patted him on the arm gently. He noticed the other figure move in closer. It was El. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Neal. I... Thank you!" She kept hugging him, her cheek brushing against his as he felt tears falling on his face and hugged her back gently.

"El... don't cry." Neal pushed her back to arm's length and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He looked at Peter for help but he saw his partner was trying to hold back his own emotions.

"I'm sorry... I just... I never thought he would find me." She looked up at Peter and sniffled, wiping at her nose with a tissue.

"It's ok, honey. I'm surprised it never showed up in all the background checks I made. I'm just glad Neal was there to help when I couldn't. You saved my wife, partner. I owe you big time." Peter wiped at his eyes trying to hide his tears as he took Neal's hand in his.

"You've both helped me out with I needed it. You're like... family." His face had blushed slightly as if he were embarrassed. El made a motion and they ended up in a group hug with Neal still there in bed feeling smothered but happy. El looked over at Peter and a look of shame came to her face.

"I always thought I'd tell you but I never could find the right time and then... I figured my old life was dead. Deborah was reported killed in a car accident so I could be free of that man. I don't know why he didn't give up. I never thought my wedding announcement would lead him to me." She sniffed more, sitting beside the bed as she held Neal's hand. Peter stood behind her and smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The wedding announcements... that was the day I got so sick I couldn't go take the picture so they only posted yours in the newspaper. Although we did get lots of nice photos at the wedding." Peter sounded nostalgic. Neal just peered up at his friend a moment.

"I guess it was fate then that intervened. So what was it that made you so sick you couldn't take photos with your lovely _bride to be_?" Neal's voice was curious, Peter looking down at him with a slight blush.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about. Just heal up so we can get you back to work. We won our case. You get to stay!" Peter smiled at his friend but Neal just didn't want to give up and he wasn't going to fall for an obvious redirect even if it was good news.

"Great! So, what was it that you had? Mono? Swimmer's Ear?" Neal was having fun bugging Peter and the mood needed a little lightening. He saw El look at him, still wiping his eyes as she glanced up at her husband and back at Neal.

"Actually, he had '_chicken pox_' if you can believe it." El gave a little sniffle or maybe it was a stifled laugh, it was hard to tell with her eyes still red and puffy but Peter blanched at her revelation.

"El, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that!" Peter crossed his arms over his chest in a slightly annoyed fashioned although his lips were curving into a small smile. Neal pointed at him as he looked at El who was, he thought, more than likely laughing now.

"Chicken Pox? And you were '_how_' old, Peter?" Neal saw El give him a wink under Peter's nose but he saw and just frowned slightly, rubbing the back of his neck mumbling something under his breath. Neal put his hand to his ear as if he were deaf.

"I'm sorry, Peter but I didn't hear that. Repeat?" Neal was smirking now and El was no longer pretending to be sniffling from sadness. She was choking on her stifled laughs.

"Twenty-seven. I caught it from a friend's child." Peter continued to keep his arms crossed and grumbled slightly, El standing up and hugging him gently.

"It's ok Peter. We're family. We don't need to keep secrets from one another." El kept one arm around her husband and held her free hand out to hold Neal's.

"Does this mean I have an automatic invite to Thanksgiving?" Neal's voice was liked a little boy's. Peter grumbled but nodded as El kissed him on the cheek then on the lips which made him smile.

"Fine but you'll have to watch a game with me. It's tradition." Peter smirked as Neal made a face.

"But we should do something Elizabeth wants like watch a black and white movie... _Miracle on 34th Street_ or maybe _It's a Wonderful Life_?" He saw El smile at him with a slight thumbs up, hiding it once Peter scowled in mock annoyance at both of them.

"Don't encourage him, El. Although after the game we could _maybe_ watch a movie." He mumbled the last bit grudgingly, a slight smile on his lips. El stood up and kissed him, tapping him lightly on the back of the head.

"We'll keep you at your word, Peter. Neal, I'd love to watch a movie with you." She started bringing up some old classics like _The Thin Man_, _My Man Godfrey_ and a few others which Neal seemed familiar with. Peter just looked at them both like they were speaking Chinese. Neal looked up at Peter's confusion about what they were discussing, winking at El.

"Oh and who could forget _The Terminator_ or _Alien_..." Neal grinned as Peter perked up, El turning to her husband and smiling sweetly.

"We can watch whatever you like, El, but Neal you need to rest. They said you could leave in the morning. No broken bones and no concussions. You lucked out, kid." Peter mussed Neal's hair in a brotherly sort of way, the young man squirming.

"Well it was worth it. I got to pretend to be married to a wonderful woman." Neal took El's hand in his and held it to his lips, kissing it lightly. She blushed and Peter glanced at his partner curiously, hugging El.

"That she is." Peter kissed his wife on the cheek, Neal smiling at them both rather wistfully. El reached over and took Neal's hand in hers.

"I may just take you up on that movie offer, El. There's a film festival coming up at the Bijou near June's. They're showing _Casablanca_ and _Strangers on a Train_." Neal's eye's lit up as did El's. Peter just blinked unsure of what was going on.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Let's make it a date." El sounded absolutely thrilled, Peter's arms still hugging her as he looked between the two film buffs.

"Are you asking my wife out on a date, Neal?" Peter's voice almost sounded jealous. El turned around and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Behave, Peter. He can ask me to a movie. You can come along if you want but I know you hate anything that doesn't have explosions, sports or guns." El smiled sweetly up at her husband as Neal smirked slightly but shook his head.

"I'm not asking her out on a date. Let me rephrase that... I am but it's not _THAT_ kind of a date." He smiled charmingly up at his partner. Peter opened his mouth but then stoppied a moment before finally speaking.

"Fine... but you have to sit one seat apart." Peter's voice was grumpy in a fatherly sort of way, El stifling a laugh as she patted him on the arm.

"Yes, Dad. I'll be sure he brings me home by midnight and no kissing or hugging." She stuck her tongue out at him, Neal chuckling. Peter put his arms on his hips and looked at them both.

"Dad? I'm only a year older than you, El. Don't you, Dad me. And you... Respect your elders." Neal gave an innocent "_moi_" kind of look as Peter smirked back at him.

"Yes you... now... are we going to let him rest or do we do order some take out while we're here? I'm starving!"

**(The End)**


End file.
